narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Jiraiya the Gallant
Zitate „Später möchte ich eine Frau haben, nicht zu hübsch, nicht zu hässlich. Mit der möchte ich dann zwei Kinder kriegen, erst ein Junge, und dann ein Mädchen. Wenn meine Tochter geheiratet hat und mein Sohn ein erfolgreicher Ninja geworden ist, möchte ich in den Ruhestand gehen. Ab dann möchte ich die ganze Zeit Shogi spielen, bis ich vor meiner Frau sterben werde“ Shikamaru „In dieser kranken Welt, ist ein Frieden, wo jeder Mensch sich versteht, reine Fantasie.“ Pain „Ich will genau so cool werden wie sie, wie Asuma und Jiraiya.“ Shikamaru „Es wird Zeit, den Stift nun beiseite zulegen.“ Jiraiya „Sorry Sasuke. Es wird kein nächstes mal geben.“ Itachi "Wer die Regeln nicht achtet, gilt in der Welt der Ninja als Mistkerl! Aber wer seine Freunde nicht achtet, ist ein absoluter Mistkerl." Obito „Ichibi, Nibi und ich bin Tobi! Lustig!“ Tobi „Mein Schwert schneidet nicht, es zerfetzt !" Kisame „Die wahre Qualität eines Ninja wird nicht an der Anzahl der Jutsu, die er beherrscht oder seinem Talent gemessen. Das eigentlich wichtige ist die Entschlossenheit niemals aufzugeben.“ Jiraiya „Ich wünsche mir nichts so sehr, wie Jiraiya gerächt zusehen !" Fukasaku „Früher warst du ein flachbusiges wunderschönes Mädchen. Heute bist du nur noch eine mürrische Oma, mit Hängebusen." Jiraiya „Weil...weil ich dich Liebe...!" Hinata „Sie haben so gut wie verloren! Woher ich das weiß!!?? Weil ich unschlagbar bin!" Shino „Ich habe gehört du sollst die Fähigkeit haben, schnell Freundschaften zuschließen?! Vielleicht hilft dir diese Fähigkeit einmal Hokage zu werden. Einen, wie es ihn noch nie zuvor gegeben hat!" Chiyo „Du gibst mir irgendetwas, was ich nicht beschreiben kann. Immer wenn ich dich ansehe, komme ich mir vor, als wär ich Stark! Weil du mich Stark machst!" Hinata „Dattebayo!" Naruto „....mach eine Diät!!" Asuma „Wie hast du Shikamaru genannt ??!! Beleidige mich ruhig als "Fettsack", aber beleidige nie wieder meinen besten Freund!" Choji „Ich glaube, dass du nun selbst mich besiegen könntest !" Kakashi „Du hast die Fähigkeit, Menschen zu verändern!"-zu Naruto Temari „Ich dachte immer, dass Nagato der Junge aus der Prophezeiung ist. Nun weiß ich, dass es falsch war! Du, Naruto, bist der Junge, der die Welt verändert. Und ich bin stolz dein Meister gewesen zu sein ." Jiraiya „Dein Schwert ist also deine Waffe!!!"-zu Kisame (aber voll der schnell checker Guy eh ^^) Maito Gai „Man muss nur auf sein Bauchgefühl hören !" Lee Guy: Ich habe dich 50 mal geschlagen Kakashi !! Cool ne ?? Kakashi: Hast du irgendwas gesagt?? „Ich würde am liebsten sagen : Geht schon mal vor,ich komm gleich nach !. Aber gegen diesen Gegner kann selbst ich nichts machen!" Kakashi "Da beide als Abschaum gelten, breche ich lieber die Regeln !Und wenn ich deswegen kein echter Ninja bin, will ich auch keiner sein !!!" Obito "Wann immer es Licht gibt in dieser Welt, gibt es auch Schatten.Solange es das Konzept des Gewinners gibt, muss es auch Verlierer geben.Der egoistische Wunsch Frieden zu schaffen verursacht Kriege und Hass wird geboren, um die Liebsten zu schützen." Glaube das war Madara "Menschen sind von ihren Kenntnissen und Wahrnehmungen abhängig.Das nennen sie Realität.Aber Kenntisse und Wahrnehmungen sind relativ.Ihre Realiät kann auch Illusion sein.Wir alle leben in unsereren Illusionen." Itaschi "Ich glaube das Schicksal treibt einen Menschen vor sich her, so wie eine Wolke von der Strömung getragen wird.Aber bisher war mir nicht klar, dass man sich die Strömung aussuchen kann,von der man getragen werden möchte.Ich weiß nicht, ob das Ziel, dass man erreicht, nicht doch das selbe ist, aber wenn man eigene Entscheidungen treffen kann, dann wird vielleicht das Leben selbst zum Ziel.Ich glaube dafür sollte man alles geben,und die, die es schaffen durchzuhalten sind die wirklich Starken.Der Vogel ist frei und endlich trifft er die Entscheidung zu fliegen." Neji "Der Loser schlägt das begabte Geni durch blose Willenskraft." Lee "Selbst ein gefangener Vogel versucht irgendwann die Tür seines Käfigs zu öffnen.Er gibt die Hoffnung auf Freiheit nie auf." Neji "Menschen werden stärker wegen ihren Erinnerungen, die sie nie vergessen werden." Tsunade "Ich werde immer für dich da sein, auch wenn du mich hasst.Dafür sind große Brüder gut." Itachi "Ich kann nicht verlieren.Selbst wenn mein Feind zu stark ist.Selbst wenn mein Körper aufgeben sollte.Ich werde nicht verlieren." "Die wichtigsten Dinge im Leben stehen in keinen Buch, du musst sie selbst erfahren." Sakura "Mein Herz tut weh, aber es blutet nicht." Gaara "Wahre Schönheit liegt in den Dingen und bleibt für immer, sie vergeht niemals." Sasori "Eine körperliche Wunde blutet, man sieht das sie schmerzt aber sie heilt mit der Zeit.Eine seelische Wunde ist dagegen sehr schwer zu heilen." Yashamaru "Selbst der Himmel weint." Asuma "Ich habe mich auf dem Weg des Lebens verlaufen." Kakashi thumb|center|R.I.P Sensei Asuma|400px Meine Beiträge *